A Slytherin Story Death of the Girl
by pansyparkinson33
Summary: Draco falls inlove with his friend, Pansy Parkinson. Everything was perfect until Voldemort came and destroys everything, what'll Draco do? I hate summaries! draco/pansy


An Unforgettable Slytherin Story  
  
Part One  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was just as perfect as yesterday's! I told you yesterday that Draco invited me to walk in the school grounds, but today, he invited me to go to Hogsmeade this coming Saturday, as you know, we are allowed. It's like a date! I hope no one will ruin it! Anyway, as usual, we (Draco and our gang) teased the "Dream Team," oh you know, Potter and his friends, if you can call those friends. Hehe, it was pretty funny. So uh- I need to go, Divination is next. That old fraud is going to teach us some worthless, boring lesson, just as Draco said. See you later!  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Pansy Parkinson closed the bottle of ink and kept her quill in her bag beside her. Pansy's diary was a small pink-colored notebook with a Slytherin sign that has a purple bow on it and would only open if you said the correct password, "Draco Malfoy." On the last page of her diary was where she kept a picture of a boy who has sleek, white-blonde hair and a pale, pointed face, Draco Malfoy. She kissed the picture and placed it in her diary. Pansy shut her diary close and kept it under her pillow. Pansy carried her bag and got her Divination stuff. As she rushed down the stairs, she was surprised to meet- 'Draco!' she said. Almost dropping her books, her heart thumped harder than ever. 'Sorry Pansy,' apologized Draco, 'I was waiting for you. I wonder if we can walk together up to our Divination classroom?' 'Okay!' The both of them walked out of the Common Room together, talking about the next lesson in Divination. 'We're supposed to read the stars today, aren't we?' asked Pansy flicking the pages of "Years through Divination." 'Yep,' answered Draco. 'Did you do your homework?' ''Course I did, even if it was useless.' said Pansy smiling as she saw Draco smiling, too. 'You?' 'I did it,' answered Draco. 'How many examples did you do?' 'About thirteen,' said Pansy, 'Trelawney likes a lot misery isn't it? I made ones, too.' 'What's your first one?' 'Well, undiluted Bobotuber Pus poured down on my hands, just like what happened to Granger.' Draco laughed a little. They reached the North Tower and they went to Professor Trelawney's ceiling-door. 'Now how do we get up there without the ladder?' asked Pansy looking up. Draco grinned when the silvery ladder descended right down at his feet. 'After you, Mademoiselle.' 'Merci,' said Pansy smiling. As they climbed up the ladder, they were surprised because the lesson was already starting! The Slytherins, Gryffindors and Professor Trelawney looked at them both. 'Why are you late?' asked Professor Trelawney. The other students looked at them and muttered something to their seatmates and they grinned as if they were planning something. 'Professor, we were just-,' Pansy didn't know what to say. 'My dear students, I know, I know,' said Professor Trelawney with her misty voice, but neither Draco nor Pansy didn't know what she meant, 'Miss Parkinson, I believe you wrote in your diary and it took you a long time, haven't you?' Pansy gave her an odd look. 'Professor, I- yes,' she answered. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown gasped with amazement. 'And Mister Malfoy, you didn't have to wait for her just to walk with her here. You could have proceeded.' Draco was stiff. 'Yes.' 'Very well, no point taken from Slytherin,' said Professor Trelawney shaking her head. 'I suspect even more from you two from this very day. And I need not excuses if the both of you were late again on my next lesson.' Draco and Pansy looked at each other and grinned weakly. 'You may now sit on your chairs,' she said to Pansy and Draco who were standing, both clutching their books. The eyes of their classmates were still staring at them when the both of them sat down on one table together, far from Sybill Trelawney. Professor Trelawney continued her lesson about 'Star Reading.' 'How did she know?' asked Pansy to Draco. 'Know what?' he said. 'That I was writing in my diary,' she hissed. 'Ha, big deal, I was wondering why she knew that I was waiting for you,' said Draco. 'I mean, you really did mean to wait for me?' asked Pansy looking flabbergasted. 'Eh?' asked Draco. 'I thought you just waited for me, because you were-,' 'Miss Parkinson?' called Professor Trelawney (Pansy stopped talking). 'Y-Yes, Professor?' she said. 'If the two stars are together and it has another star on top of them, what then does it mean?' she asked proudly. Lavender and Parvati raised their hands. 'Well, the stars uh- that makes it three. Umm- they uh- it means that- the two stars means two people and they'll uh- kinda fall for each other?' 'Good,' said Professor Trelawney (Pansy took a great breath of relief), 'I thought you weren't listening at all and you were only participating on what Mr Malfoy says.' Pansy was red on the face while the other girls giggled. Draco couldn't help, but smile at Pansy. Professor Trelawney gave her students a short smile. 'As I was saying.' Professor Trelawney continued her lesson. Although, she knew that Draco and Pansy were talking to each other. They already finished all of their subjects and the headed in the Great Hall for dinner. As Draco and Pansy entered the Hall, they saw their classmates, mostly in Divination pointing at them. It was a good thing the both of them ignored them, because they'd be casting hexes on all of them anytime. Pansy sat beside her friend Millicent Bulstrode while Draco settled himself beside Crabbe and Goyle, which made him also next to Pansy. 'So- what happened to you two awhile ago in Divination?' asked Millicent with teasing eyes. 'None of your business,' answered Draco sheepishly. Pansy stared at him unbelievingly he did that to one of his friends. 'No offence,' muttered Pansy to Millicent and Millicent nodded. Of course, Millicent knows that Pansy has a crush on Draco and tried to spy on Draco if he has a crush on Pansy also, but it was difficult, very difficult. They ate dinner and went in their Common Room. The five Slytherins sat on those squashy, green chairs. And Crabbe spoke for a minute, 'Hey, Draco. How come you never hang out with us anymore?' 'Yeah,' agreed Goyle, 'It's always-,' he imitated Draco's voice-, "Pansy this, Pansy that," Pansy looked at Draco, 'It's always Pansy.' 'Wh-What are- Are you jealous?' asked Draco. 'Crabbe and Goyle, jealous of Pansy?' said Millicent loudly to the other Slytherins. 'Now that's a new one!' She laughed very loud, so did the other Slytherins. She stopped and said to them, 'What do you think is funny?' she asked sarcastically. They ignored her and did their own business. 'Crabbe, you're not jealous, right?' Draco gave Crabbe a wink to make Crabbe say "yes." But Pansy caught him. 'C'mon, Draco, please let them be honest this time, for me,' said Pansy. 'Oh, well,' said Draco giving up already. 'Must respect a girl's command.' 'It wasn't a command!' said Pansy. 'Then a request!' said Draco. 'Don't be angry!' 'Thank you.' Crabbe and Goyle did tell Pansy that she was spending lots of time with Draco and Draco did too. Pansy didn't feel too offended, at least. 'Er- you guys, it's getting practically late,' started Draco. The five of them looked around in the Common Room. The other Slytherins were gone. 'So, I'll see you all tomorrow?' said Pansy. 'As you wish,' said Draco smiling, which made him really cute, for Pansy that is. Millicent and Pansy were about to go up the staircase, which leads to the Girls' Dormitory, but Draco did catch up with Pansy. He held Pansy's hand. 'Uh, Pansy, can I talk to you?' he asked, Pansy was looking at her hand. Millicent looked at them both and Pansy's hand, which Draco let go. 'Alone,' added Draco. Millicent grumbled and went in the Dormitory. 'Yes?' asked Pansy. 'I just wanted to say "goodnight,"' admitted Draco. Pansy smiled, 'Well, goodnight, too.' They stared at each other for a minute. 'Draco?' started Pansy. 'Yeah?' 'I must get upstairs,' she said. 'Oh sorry.' he apologized. 'Well-,' and to Draco's BIG surprise, Pansy kissed him on his right cheek, 'goodnight.' Draco caught a glimpse of Pansy blushing and as she left, Draco was left there looking dazed. Pansy went in their dormitory and found Millicent sitting on her (Pansy's) bed. 'Hi,' she said. 'What's up?' asked Pansy. 'Nothing.' 'You wouldn't believe what I did! Guess what?' 'I hate Divination,' answered Millicent. 'I actually kissed Draco!' shrieked Pansy. The other girls in the room heard it and glared at Pansy. Most of the girls liked Draco, because he was the most handsome and intelligent guy yet. 'You what?' asked Millicent looking skeptical. 'At least, on his right cheek,' added Pansy, 'I wouldn't kiss him straight yet until, he asks me to. Just kidding!' The other girls went back to sleep. Millicent sighed. 'You are sooo lucky, Parkinson!' Millicent told Pansy. 'Why do you say so?' 'C'mon, you're beautiful and smart and the most handsome guy in Slytherin likes you! That's what Slytherins want! To retrieve what they want!' 'I don't know if he even likes me!' Millicent smiled. 'It's getting late, I want to go to sleep.' 'Okay,' Pansy answered as she said "goodnight" to Millicent. When everyone, except Pansy was in bed, she opened her lamp and got her diary. Pansy said the password then, she got her quill and ink and started scribbling words in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my goodness! I (you would not believe this, but) I kissed Draco Malfoy, the most handsome and intelligent guy yet in Slytherin House (just on his cheeks)! Ha, Millicent told me that I was sooo lucky, because Draco likes me! I do not even know that he likes me... Anyway, I guess that is all I have for now... I will keep track of things, if I manage it. Au Revoir! Good Night!  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Part Two  
  
Pansy woke up in the morning, finding herself lying on her diary, which was still open. She sat bolt upright. And closed the diary as fast as she can. But then again, she noticed that she was alone in the dormitory. I wonder where they all are, Pansy wondered. She got dressed and placed her diary under her pillow, as usual. When she got down in the Common Room, there was still nobody there! Uh- oh, this is beginning to get creepy, thought Pansy. She rushed in the Great Hall as fast as she can and when she opened the door. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PANSY!' Everyone of them greeted in chorus. Pansy's heart was beating sooo fast. What was this all about? Then Pansy forgot- it was her birthday! She went to the Slytherin Table and found Draco, Millicent and the others smiling at her and greeting her. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall went silent. 'A very happy birthday to you, Miss Parkinson,' said Dumbledore. His sky- blue eyes were twinkling at Pansy. 'A special greeting to our most beautiful and intelligent girl in all Hogwarts history.' 'Thank you, Professor,' said Pansy, blushing and smiling. 'Nay, it is not me that you should thank for, but-,' he said, which Pansy didn't understand, '-it is Mr Draco Malfoy you should thank for, because he reminded us that it was your birthday today.' Pansy looked at Draco and saw him looking red. 'Happy birthday,' he choked. She smiled and suddenly- to everyone's HUGE surprise, she hugged him and whispered, 'Thank you so much, Draco!' Pansy let go of him and found everyone gaping at her in disbelief. There was silence. Then at last, Dumbledore spoke, 'Anyway, as it is Miss Parkinson's birthday, we'd like to treat you all and let's say- no classes!' Everybody cheered and there was a kind of large explosion and on the ceiling, gold ribbons twisted and formed to curvy words that spelled.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANSY PARKINSON! I love you... From your admirer, me... Harry Potter.  
  
There was another stillness in the Hall and Pansy was still looking at the ceiling and the words vanished. 'Wh-What the-?' Draco was looking at Pansy. 'P-Potter?' The students and teachers were looking at Draco and Pansy. 'Wh-What's the matter, Draco?' said Pansy. 'It wasn't my fault! It's Harry Potter who likes me!' 'Then you're-,' 'Please, I beg of you, Mister Malfoy,' said Dumbledore, 'do not uh- let's say- disappoint the birthday girl. After all, it wasn't her fault receiving a message like that, was it?' Harry looked very guilty in the Gryffindor Table. 'Sorry, sir,' apologized Draco. 'It is not me whom you should say "sorry" to,' said Dumbledore. Draco looked at Pansy, 'I apologize for being rude.' He eyed Harry meanly. 'Apology accepted,' answered Pansy, smiling at him and giving Harry a sarcastic look. Harry looked at Ron and grinned nervously. 'Then I must continue that all of you are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, even without permission,' said Dumbledore, 'Ahh- also, your mail would be arriving soon.' Without warning, a hundred of owls came swooping from outside the window. Everyone, mostly the girls stretched their hands out for a package or a letter, but every owl was descending at Pansy. 'Wh-What the-,' Pansy went under the table, because the owls brought a large pile of letters, packages and mostly presents right on her place. When it was safe, everyone looked at her, every boy that is and Pansy got out from under of the table. 'I believe Miss Parkinson needs help on carrying her presents to her Common Room?' said Dumbledore. He snapped his finger and out came, about fifteen up to twenty house-elves carrying her things on her Common Room. 'That is all, I must say,' said Dumbledore, 'And oh-,' he snapped his finger (a large cake appeared in the Slytherin Table saying "Happy Birthday, Pansy Parkinson!" 'this is my other present.' 'Thank you, Professor,' said Pansy. 'Do not mention it,' said Dumbledore. Pansy smiled. 'Before I forget, before the celebration ends, there'll be a ball tonight and please get your own partners, there'll be dancing,' announced Professor Snape casually. 'Happy birthday, by the way, Miss Parkinson.' 'Thank you, sir,' said Pansy. After they ate breakfast, well, the food was sort of special this time, because of Pansy's birthday, they went out of the Hall and a great babble chatted out. When Pansy and her friends got out of the Hall, lots of boys greeted Pansy. One was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff and Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor. Also, Seamus Finnigan who greeted her but caught a smack from Lavender Brown, his girlfriend. He went chasing her instead. 'You're quite getting famous around here, aren't you?' said a voice behind Pansy. She saw a black-haired boy who has green dazzling eyes and a thin lightning shaped scar on the forehead, Harry Potter. 'So Potter, trying to court Pansy?' sneered Draco. The other students backed away for they knew that Harry was an enemy of Draco and something always go wrong whenever they see and tease each other around. 'What's your problem, Malfoy?' snapped Harry back, 'Jealous, aren't you?' 'Why I outta-,' Draco got out his wand and so did Harry, but Pansy went on the middle of them. 'Please! Don't be so foolish, both of you!' said Pansy, holding up her hands. 'Stop it!' 'Legrumentio!' screamed Harry pointing his wand on Draco's feet. A flash of light erupted from his wand and Draco's feet started to have boils popping on his legs. It was an awful sight. Draco said something bad at Harry that you wouldn't want to know and focused and pointed his wand over Harry and yelled, 'Skidellius!' Harry started to bounce and slide up high in the air. He let out a yelp of pain as he bounced back on the floor. Pansy raised her wand and said, 'Finite Incantemn!' Draco's boils were still there, but it stopped popping and Harry stopped bouncing and sliding. The teachers, on the other hand, were virtually late. The other students went away as the commotion ended. 'What happened here?' asked Professor McGonagall looking at Draco's legs and Harry's red face. 'Professor, they were-,' Pansy tried to explain, but Professor McGonagall lifted a hand. 'You weren't involved in this mess, Miss Parkinson,' she said. 'Well, it's not Draco and Potter's fault, too!' Pansy said loudly. 'Very well, we will sort out what happened,' said Professor McGonagall, 'in the hospital wing.' The teachers and Pansy, Draco and Harry went in the hospital wing. Madam Promfey was quite disappointed, because she was explaining that Draco and Harry needs some rest, Draco did stay, because of his leg, but Harry insisted that he was okay and left. 'So- that's what happened.' Pansy told the teachers what really happened. 'We needn't any punishment, in my opinion,' said Professor Snape. 'It's a matter of jealousy,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Pleez people, ve must not have arguments at a time like zis. Today is Miss Parkeenson's birthzay,' explained Fleur Delacour, DADA teacher. 'Fleur is right, though,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Mr Malfoy, as soon as your leg is back to normal, you may go to Hogsmeade.' 'Ms Parkeenson, shall I assist you in your Common Room?' asked Fleur. 'No, thank you,' said Pansy, 'I guess, I'll just stay here.' The teachers, also Madam Promfey left, Draco and Pansy were left behind. 'How're you feeling, Draco?' asked Pansy looking pale and worried. 'I'm okay; I'd really like to go to Hogsmeade now but- this leg, ugh! If Potter hadn't cast that spell, I shouldn't have been in here!' said Draco. 'Don't mind him. He's just-,' 'Pansy, what about our date?' asked Draco. 'D-Date?' repeated Pansy. 'Yes, the one we're supposed to have tomorrow?' Pansy didn't expect Draco to call it also a date, thought Pansy. 'Hmm?' 'Well- can we just have it today?' asked Draco. 'I- alright.' she answered. 'Are you sure?' asked Draco. Pansy nodded. 'Well, okaaay.' 'Uh- do you mind if I go upstairs for a bit?' asked Pansy. 'I'd just want to get my diary, I'll get back for you, okay?' Draco nodded and smiled at her. Pansy left. Pansy reached the Common Room, but she was having a hard time. Boys were always greeting her and ask her if they can go out, but she just said, 'Sorry, I'll talk to you guys later, I'm in a hurry!' She got her diary and said, 'Draco Malfoy!' The diary opened. 'Okay-,' Pansy got her quill and ink and started to write in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my goodness! I was up early this morning and found myself being surprised by everyone saying "Happy Birthday!" And know what? Draco told Professor Dumbledore that it was my birthday! He is such a sweet guy! Well, I have made up my mind, I love Draco! By the way, I have to bring you to Hogsmeade; we were allowed to go there. No classes, you see. Bye, Draco is waiting for me!  
  
Pansy Parkinson Hopefully to be Pansy Malfoy.  
  
Pansy rushed back to the hospital wing and found Draco sitting up, his legs were already okay. They talked for a couple of minutes, but Pansy didn't know that she forgot to lock her diary! Anyone might read it! Just then, Fleur appeared. 'Miss Parkeenson?' 'Oh- yes?' Pansy answered. 'Professor Snape wants to see you in 'is office,' Fleur said, 'I think 'e wants to plan your celevration tonight.' 'Thanks,' said Pansy. All of them treated Fleur like a student, because Fleur requested to, 'Oh, Fleur?' 'Mm?' 'You're invited later, okay? Go find yourself a partner!' said Pansy. 'Thanks, Pansy!' said Fleur. 'Draco, can you hold my diary for a moment? I'll get it back later, I promise!' said Pansy. 'Yeah, sure,' replied Draco. Pansy gave Draco a sweet smile and hurried to Professor Snape's office. Fleur followed Pansy and the both of them talked. On the other hand, Draco was left investigating Pansy's diary. I mustn't read this, but-, Draco thought. He opened the diary and saw Pansy's neat writing. Draco read her notes. He was flabbergasted, but happy. Happy, because Pansy didn't just liked him, she loved him! He was so happy, that he would shout, but that was a bad idea, he thought. If he did that and all of the teachers came there, he'd be caught sneaking on Pansy's diary. And if Pansy also heard him, she'd probably get mad at him and tell him that she'd hated him more than anything else! Draco took a deep breath and thought. 'Aha!' he said, he thought of a plan.  
  
Part Three  
  
Draco got out a quill and some ink. He flicked the pages of the diary where Pansy wrote last. Then on the page, he scribbled;  
  
Dear Pansy,  
  
I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, I mean- reading those stuff written in this diary. I'm really sorry and I apologize once again. I read all your secrets and was amazed, but happy to hear that you like me. More than that, you love me. And I've got one thing to say, I love you also. Happy birthday. Will you kiss me?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Quickly, Draco hid the quill and ink and shut Pansy's diary close and pretended nothing has happened. Just in time, Pansy went back for Draco. 'So, uh- what's up?' asked Pansy. 'I'm okay,' answered Draco, 'Would you like to go to Hogsmeade?' 'Sure!' said Pansy cheerfully. Pansy forgot to get her diary from Draco. They arrived at Hogsmeade seeing almost everyone there. 'Wanna go to Honeydukes?' asked Draco. They went in the shop and found lots of sweets. The owner knew Pansy and she knew that it was her birthday so planned to give her a pack of sweets. 'Thank you!' said Pansy. 'Your welcome, Pansy!' said the owner. Draco and Pansy next headed to the pub to get some Butterbeer. 'Let's sit over there,' said Pansy pointing on a table near Madame Rosmerta. When Madame Rosmerta saw Pansy, she hurried to her leaving the other customers and greeted, 'Happy Birthday, dear!' 'Uh- thank you, Madame Rosmerta!' said Pansy looking confused. How did she know that it was her birthday today, thought Pansy. 'Want anything?' she asked. 'We'd get two Butterbeers, please,' said Pansy politely. 'Okay-,' After a few minutes, Madame Rosmerta served them their drinks and said, 'Anything else?' 'No, thank you,' said Pansy. Madame Rosmerta smiled and went back to the other customers. 'How did Madame Rosmerta know that it's my birthday?' asked Pansy to Draco. 'Why are you asking me?' said Draco shaking his head. Pansy gave him a sarcastic look. 'It wasn't my fault, didn't go rushing around the village screaming, "Hey, it's Pansy's birthday!"' said Draco smiling. Pansy laughed a little. After their drinks, they had a little tour. 'Who are you going with at the ball?' asked Pansy. 'Haven't asked yet, but now I am, would you?' he asked. Pansy giggled, 'Why not?' 'Really? You would?' Draco said looking flabbergasted. 'Yes,' answered Pansy. Draco grinned at her. Pansy looked at her watch, 'Oh no!' 'What?' said Draco, looking at his watch. 'What's wrong with five- thirty?' 'I need to get back at the castle,' said Pansy. 'Why?' 'I need to get ready for the ball,' she said. 'You need three and a half hours?' 'Well- yes,' answered Pansy. 'I'd be pretty ashamed if you tell me that I look funny. I'd better get dressed.' 'Pansy, you're beautiful already,' admitted Draco. 'It's okay if-,' 'But Draco, please.' 'Oh well.' Draco and Pansy returned in the castle. In Pansy's dormitory. 'Hi, Millicent,' greeted Pansy as she saw her sitting on her bed. 'What're you doing here? You were in Hogsmeade awhile ago,' said Millicent. 'Well- Draco and I went back here.' 'Anyone invited you for the ball?' asked Millicent as their dorm mates went in. Seeing Pansy, they greeted her and gave her each a present. 'Thanks, everyone.' said Pansy. 'As I was saying,' Millicent interrupted, 'anyone invited you?' 'Yeah,' answered Pansy, 'Draco did.' The girls looked at Pansy and started asking, "Draco invited you?" or "What did you just say?" They sorta looked like they wanted to take their gifts away from Pansy again. 'Ha, I'm not surprised,' said Millicent. 'How about you?' asked Pansy. 'Crabbe did,' answered Millicent. 'I see. So- I'd better get ready, okay?' said Pansy. A few hours later. Draco waited in the Common Room with Crabbe and Goyle. 'Hey, it's quarter to eight,' announced Draco. 'Who're you guys going with, anyway? Draco was wearing dark blue dress robes. And was looking very formal, but cute. 'Millicent,' answered Crabbe. 'Blaise Zabini,' said Goyle proudly. 'How did you ask her?' said Draco. 'I dunno, spilled out of my mouth, I guess,' answered Goyle. 'How about you?' 'Pansy,' he answered. The other couples in the room looked at Draco. 'She's pretty concerned, I guess,' said Draco. 'Said she wanted to look good for me, but I-,' Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle open-mouthed looking at Draco's back. 'What's wrong?' He also noticed that other people were looking at his back, too. 'Er- Draco, why don't you look behind you?' said Crabbe. Goyle was pointing out someone or something on his back. Draco looked back and saw-  
  
Part Four  
  
'Pansy!' Draco said. He looked at her from toe to head. She was stunning. Pansy was wearing a baby blue dress that wasn't too long or short, white sandals that matched her dress. On her neck, she wore a plain, stylish, silver necklace. A silver bracelet on her left hand, a formal, silver watch- bracelet on her right hand. Her earrings were silver, too. Her hair was much interesting. Usually, it was twirled on the ends, but now it's straight. She used a heart-shaped ornament to clip it on her brunette hair.  
  
'Hi, Draco,' said Pansy. 'Sorry, if you waited that long.' 'No, i-it's okay,' answered Draco who was still gaping at her. 'You look beautiful.' 'Thanks.' said Pansy blushing. 'So uh- shall we go now?' asked Draco. 'Sure,' said Pansy. Draco offered her his arm to look like a gentleman, tee-hee! When they were walking on the corridors, people would smile at them and greet them and look at them. They entered the Great Hall they saw the stars align on the ceiling that said; "Happy Birthday, Pansy Parkinson!" 'This is one big party, don't you think?' said Millicent with Crabbe who appeared on their backs. She was wearing a dark purple outfit and Crabbe looked. Okay. 'Do we really have to dance?' asked Goyle suddenly appearing with a pretty girl clutching his arm. 'Blaise?' said Pansy looking at her. The girl has golden-blonde hair and was wearing a not-that-snazzy outfit. Pansy couldn't believe that it was Blaise Zabini. Usually she was not good-looking. 'Hi, Pansy,' she answered. 'Happy birthday!' She gave her a present that was colored-green, it was a box, and has a silver bow on the middle-top. 'Thanks,' said Pansy. Soon, everyone in the Hall was buzzing excitedly. Professor Dumbledore stood up. 'Happy birthday, once again, Miss Parkinson!' Pansy saw Harry wink at her, but she just smiled. Draco noticed Harry too. 'What's your problem?' he said out loud at Harry. Standing up, he eyed Harry unkindly. 'Anyway, why do you care, Malfoy? Jealous aren't you?' Harry said back, standing too. The people in the Hall were listening attentively on what Draco and Harry were both saying. 'You just said that awhile ago. Haven't got new lines?' teased Draco. Pansy stood up, 'Please, stop it! I hate it when you guys fight!' 'Stay away from this, Pansy!' yelled Harry getting his wand and pointing it straight at Draco. 'This is a manly duel!' Draco was getting his wand, but- 'Just shut up, Potter!' said Pansy. 'Draco isn't going to duel at a time like this!' 'The three of you!' said Professor Dumbledore. 'Just enjoy yourselves in the party. Do not fight!' Draco sat down together with Pansy, still looking at Harry and Harry did too. 'Draco, honestly, just please ignore him,' said Pansy. 'And what is it with you if he winks at me?' 'Nothing,' Draco lied. The truth was, he's really jealous. Pansy did not believe it. She just ignored it. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore continued. 'As I was saying,' his eyes twinkled at Harry and Draco, 'let the party begin!' He snapped his fingers and viola! There was a great big disco ball on the ceiling and the Hall was pretty colorful! Everyone danced and of course, they ate dinner. The students expected the party so formal, but guess again! They never thought that Pansy was a party gal, but still decent! Draco asked Pansy to dance. Of course, she accepted it! After dancing. 'You wanna take walk in the garden?' asked Draco. Pansy smiled. 'Why not?' They sneaked in the garden so that no one will see them. Phew! Pansy was shaking a little bit, Draco noticed. 'Anything wrong?' 'Oh, it's chilly in here.' The lake wasn't too far, that's why she's cold. 'Um-,' Draco took off his coat and wore it to Pansy. 'Thanks.' She looked at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back. 'Umm- hey, I forgot to give you my present.' 'What is it?' she asked. 'You'll know,' Draco took a small diamond box from his pocket and showed it to Pansy. He opened it and inside was a silver necklace. But it wasn't any ordinary necklace, it was a locket, Draco looked at Pansy and saw her smiling. Pansy opened the locket and saw the words, "Happy birthday, Pansy - Draco Malfoy." 'I just wondered, you wanna wear it?' asked Draco. 'Yes!' Pansy took off her other necklace as she handed the locket at Draco. Draco wore it on Pansy. It fitted her perfectly. Pansy was still looking at the locket. 'Thank you.' 'Oh, don't mention it,' said Draco. 'I asked my Mother if she can buy you a locket, well since she remembered that it was your birthday, she told me that she'd just give you one. I told her that I'd give you my own present. We had that argument for days, you know. Until, she finally made up her mind, said she'll give you another present.' Pansy giggled. 'Your mother is so kind. Still she remembered my birthday.' ''Course she did,' said Draco. 'She knows your parents too, right?' Pansy nodded. 'Oh- I forgot, h-have you seen my diary?' asked Pansy at last. 'I can't remember where I put it awhile ago.' Draco got out Pansy's small diary out from his pocket. 'Here.' 'You didn't.?' 'Read?' asked Draco. Pansy stared. 'Check it out.' Pansy opened her diary by saying the password. But she whispered it so Draco wouldn't hear it. Pansy was bewildered when she saw Draco's note. He read my diary, she thought. 'How d-did y-you op-pen m-my d-d-diary?' asked Pansy. 'I'm sorry, it was open,' said Draco. 'I didn't mean to read it. I just- ,' 'It's alright.' Pansy said calmly. 'But what do you mean by this- note?' 'That note?' said Draco. 'The one that I wrote?' 'Yes.' 'I do love you,' said Draco. Pansy looked at him. 'I do too,' she answered. 'Will you kiss me?' said Draco hopefully. His plan worked! He had the right time of giving the diary and writing it! Draco looked deeply through Pansy's eyes as he read it, which means. YES! He leaned forward to Pansy and he kissed her. Their lips were brushing at each other's for a moment. Then, the kiss became more passionate. Pansy moved her arms on Draco's neck and (seems to be enjoying the kiss, too). Draco placed his hands around Pansy's waist then- it ended. lasted for about five minutes though. Nobody spoke for a couple of seconds leaving the wind blowing on their faces. Staring at each other, Draco spoke at last. 'Pansy, I really love you.' 'So do I,' answered Pansy. 'We- can't just hide it forever,' said Draco looking away. 'My mother knows that I like you a lot, but told me that I'd better tell it to you- so I did.' 'What do you mean?' 'What I mean is-,' Draco continued, 'would you like to be my girlfriend?' 'Yes!' answered Pansy. 'You want to?' said Draco excitedly. 'Yes!' repeated Pansy. Draco smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Then a voice floated on the air-  
  
'What the-?' Draco and Pansy looked over to see. It was Millicent with Crabbe and Goyle behind. 'Millicent, I-,' Pansy tried to explain. 'Pansy, you're Draco's girlfriend?' she asked. 'Yes.' Pansy thought that Millicent was going to get angry. 'That's wonderful!' she said. 'That way, Crabbe, Goyle and I won't have any other problems!' 'Problems?' asked Draco. 'What problems?' 'Putting you two together!' said Crabbe. 'You what?' Draco said angrily. Then he smiled. 'Thanks!' Millicent smiled. 'Don't mention it!' 'Pansy, you really did like Draco? After all these years?' asked Crabbe. 'Who told you that stuff?' asked Pansy. Crabbe whispered, 'Millicent.' 'Millicent?' said Pansy. 'I'm sorry, Pansy,' said Millicent. 'It's alright.' 'By the way, Professor Dumbledore's been looking for you, Pansy,' said Goyle, 'He's waiting on the Hall.' 'Why couldn't you tell me sooner, Goyle?' asked Pansy sarcastically. The five of them rushed back in the Hall, but before they could enter. Millicent held Pansy's wrist. 'Hold it!' she said. 'How come you never told us that you were going out with him-,' she looked at Draco, '-out there in the garden?' 'Well- it's supposed to be secretly.' answered Pansy. 'Yeah,' agreed Draco. 'We'd wanted to tell you sooner, but-,' 'Right, but we're your friends!' protested Goyle. 'Enough talk!' said Pansy. 'C'mon!'  
  
Part Five  
  
As they entered the Hall, they noticed that there were a lot people looking at them. 'Ah, Miss Parkinson, at last!' said Professor Dumbledore. 'Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!' Pansy's cheeks were turning red. 'I was-,' 'She was- writing on her diary!' said Draco. The students' heads and the teachers' looked at Draco. 'Very well, Miss Parkinson,' said Dumbledore, not believing Draco. 'Time for you to receive your gifts from our teachers.' 'Firstly, Professor Snape.' Professor Snape headed to Pansy carrying a box. 'Happy Birthday, Miss Parkinson.' 'Thank you, sir.' Pansy opened the box and there was the newest cauldron ever released. Standard size, self-stirring cauldron. 'Cool!' whispered the other students. 'Next-,' It went on and on and on. At last, the party ended with the candle blowing. A bunch of house-elves came out from nowhere and carried a large cake that was of course, colored pink, with a few candles, depending on Pansy's age. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday." 'Make a wish!' said Dumbledore. Pansy wished. Hmm. What wish, she asked herself. Ah, I want to be with Draco forever, she thought. She blew and felt a puff of air came out from her mouth that made the candle's fire off. The students cheered and now gave their gifts at Pansy. When everything was over, everyone went back in their dormitories, preparing for a Saturday tomorrow. Draco called Pansy, but before she could get over there, someone pulled Pansy on an empty corridor. A boy with jet-black hair, which was not much untidy, green eyes and a thin lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter. 'Harry?' said Pansy. 'Er- Happy Birthday, Pansy,' he greeted. On the back of his robes, Harry got out a present and gave it to her. 'Thanks.' She looked at Harry and thought, 'He might not be so bad, after all.' 'Um- yeah,' he smiled, 'you'd better go see your friends or they might wonder where you've been.' 'Okay.' 'Wait! Before you leave, I'd like to ask you a question, please?' 'Shoot.' Pansy waited for Harry's question. 'Er- are you already,' Harry paused, 'Malfoy's girlfriend?' Pansy sighed, 'Yes.' 'Oh, I see.' said Harry looking hopeless. 'Bye.' 'Bye.' said Pansy. Pansy saw Draco waiting. 'Where were you?' he asked. 'Nowhere!' lied Pansy, she hid Harry's present behind her back. 'Okay,' he said. 'Let's go back in our Common Room.' He kissed her softly. They headed back in the Slytherin Common Room, finding everyone greeting Pansy a "Happy Birthday!" Draco said "goodnight," to Pansy and kissed her again. Pansy went up to her dormitory still hiding Harry's present. As she entered, she saw Millicent and her other dorm mates sleeping. Pansy sat on the bed and looked at Harry's gift. She ripped the wrappers and then opened the box. In she saw a- 'Music box!' whispered Pansy. That's right, Harry gave her a music box. A golden music box with an inner-opened heart-shaped on the middle of the opening. And on top of the box was a heart-shaped necklace, but attached to it was a note.  
  
Pansy,  
  
Sorry, I didn't have a card for you. Anyway, see the necklace? Open it, it can be opened and fit it on the lock. That'll open your music box. Happy Birthday anyway!  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Pansy did what Harry said and indeed, it opened! When she opened it, a figurine of a ballerina was dancing on top of a glass and a very sweet, beautiful music was ringing at Pansy's ears. She closed it, because it might wake up her dorm mates. Pansy got up and looked for her diary, a quill and ink. She looked for the page where Draco stopped writing in and scribbled.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Guess what? Draco asked me to be his girlfriend! Of course, I said yes! I am so happy, but here enters Harry Potter. He gave me a gift and it was a music box. I did not know that he is one sweet guy. I am too confused. After Draco asked me to be his girlfriend, I totally like Harry Potter! He looked so hopeless when I told him that I was already the girlfriend of Draco. Aww... Poor Harry. I really want to talk to him, but- I- grrr! Bye...  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Part Six  
  
Pansy woke up on Saturday morning, finding herself alone in the dormitory. She took a quick bath and changed her clothes. Pansy got down on the Great Hall to find her boyfriend. She saw him saving her a seat. Pansy went to the Slytherin table, but she noticed someone looking at her, Harry. She stopped and stared back at him. Harry smiled weakly and Pansy smiled back. As she went to her table. 'Morning, Pansy,' greeted Draco. 'Good morning, Draco,' she said back still looking at the Gryffindor table. Draco noticed that and glanced at the Gryffindor table. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Pansy jumped, 'Oh, I'm sorry- nothing's wrong.' 'I see,' said Draco with a suspecting voice. The both of them ate breakfast, cornflakes and milk. Just then, the owls made a visit. A white-snowy owl landed in front of Pansy. She knew that it was Harry's owl. A letter was tied on her leg with;  
  
To Pansy Parkinson  
  
She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Pansy,  
  
Hey are you free later? Er- for lunch at Hogsmeade? If you can, please go at Madam Rosmerta's pub at 11:30pm. I'll be waiting. If you can't, send me an owl pronto.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Did you open the music box?  
  
After reading, she folded the paper and was about to stand up, but- 'Hey, Pansy, you want to go out later for lunch?' asked Draco. She smiled, 'Okay!' Pansy rushed down to the Owlery, holding some parchment, quill and ink. She looked for the white-snowy owl. Then she scribbled a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry, I cannot go, because Draco invited me out and yes, I did open the music box. Thanks, it was wonderful!  
  
Pansy  
  
Pansy gave the owl to Harry's owl, Hedwig. She was let out and went flying. She returned in the Common Room finding her friends. 'Hey, Millicent,' she greeted. 'Hullo,' Millicent said dully. 'What happened to the three of you?' asked Pansy. Seeing Crabbe, Millicent and Goyle looking worn out. 'Well-,' Crabbe started. 'You see, we told Draco that you were missing because we couldn't find you and we had to run all the way back here to look for you. I mean, where were you?' 'I was- I was writing a note to my mother.' Pansy lied. She thought that if her friends knew that she was being nice to Harry, bad things would occur. 'Right. Draco was looking for you, by the way. He's in his dormitory right now, but he'll be back-,' 'Now,' said a voice behind Pansy. She turned back and saw Draco. 'Hi,' said Pansy as she greeted him with a kiss. 'So, let's go to Hogsmeade?' 'Okay!' Draco and Pansy strolled down the village hand-in-hand. After a few minutes. 'You wanna eat lunch?' said Draco who stopped walking. 'I wanna do more sight-seeing, Draco,' Pansy said pulling him to walk. 'Well- okay, but I need to find a place for us to eat.' said Draco. 'Let's split up for a moment.' 'Alright,' answered Pansy looking cheerless. But Draco kissed him and she brightened up. 'I'll meet you later on the central fountain, okay?' 'Okay!' said Pansy. Draco went away and Pansy was alone. She decided to go walk in the alleys. On the other side was a small quiet place. As she sat beneath a tree, she noticed two people coming. She hid near a bush and tried to see who it was. 'Well, we got away from Ron,' said a voice. 'Right. And now?' said a familiar voice. Pansy tried to look closer and saw that it was Harry and Hermione. She tried not to gasp. Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and started to kiss him. Pansy held her breath. Harry really didn't like Pansy, because he liked Hermione! Pansy hated Harry so much that she'd be bursting out there, pouring kerosene on him and setting him into fire, but then again, I remembered that kerosene wasn't popular in the wizarding world. 'I love you, Mione,' said Harry. 'I love you too, Harry,' said Hermione. She gave him a light kiss. They went away at last and Pansy stood up, her arms crossed. 'So, that's how you want it, Harry?' she thought. Pansy tried to follow them, but thought the idea sucks. Anyway, she just tried to calm herself, before eating lunch with the person she loves. Pansy went to the central fountain, waiting for Draco. Then she saw him. She ran towards him and kissed him and said, 'So?' 'There's a café that serves lunch over to that side, looks like French to me. Like to eat there?' asked Draco. 'If you like it there,' said Pansy. 'Okay,' said Draco. They sat on a table and got their orders. As Draco and Pansy ate, Draco thought that it was the right time. 'Er- Pansy, I notice that you've been acting very strange these days,' he started. 'You're not a bit acting like your real self.' 'I wasn't?' she asked taking a sip of her lemonade. 'Well, I thought you wouldn't notice that.' 'You really did mean to?' asked Draco. 'No, but strange things are happening in my life and problems are taking place,' admitted Pansy. 'Well, as your boyfriend, I believe that you need to tell me?' Pansy thought also that it was the right time. 'Well, Potter's trying to seduce me to like him.' 'How?' asked Draco. 'Well, all of those things just happened yesterday at my birthday and I figured it all out just right now,' said Pansy hotly. 'Like?' 'Well, you know the message, right? He had sent me that and your fight. And also, his present for me.' she explained. 'What present? I didn't remember him giving you one,' said Draco. 'When you called me last night, he pulled me in an empty corridor and gave it to me. He even also asked if I was your girlfriend-,' 'And what did you say?' asked Draco taking a bite of mashed potato. 'Yes, of course!' 'What was his present?' 'A music box,' said Pansy. 'Anything else?' he said now sipping his iced tea. 'Er- he invited me out to lunch.' said Pansy. Draco dropped his fork with a loud, "CLANG!" 'He did what?' 'Just awhile ago,' said Pansy. 'He sent me an owl, but before I could say something, it was a very good thing you invited me.' 'And what if I didn't?' 'I'd probably go out with him,' said Pansy truthfully. She thought that Draco'll get angry, but no he didn't. 'I'm glad you're telling the truth,' said Draco holding her (Pansy's) hand. Pansy smiled. 'Why would I lie to you?' Draco smiled too. After they've finished, they had a little tour. 'Why don't we go back at Hogwarts?' asked Draco. 'Okay,' answered Pansy.  
  
Part Seven  
  
They went back to Hogwarts having the afternoon just for the two of them. Draco and Pansy walked down to the area where they were last night. The wind brushed freely to their faces and the sun setting. The pinkish clouds made a perfect background for the perfect couple. Well, let's just wish that this relationship will last forever. Draco held Pansy's hand and whispered at Pansy, 'I love you.' Pansy looked at Draco and kissed him. It was already time for dinner when they got back in Hogwarts. Draco and Pansy took a very long time walking near the lake. When they entered the Entrance Hall, they saw a commotion going on. They rushed down on the middle to see what it is. The crowd backed away when Draco and Pansy got nearer. On the middle lies a box. And it was smoking. Draco sniffed the awful smell and a bell rang in his mind. 'GET AWAY, ALL OF YOU!' Draco yelled. 'THIS BOX IS FILLED WITH EXPLODING UNDILUTED BOBOTUBER PUS!' The crowd screamed and ran away to save their lives. Exploding Bobotuber Pus is one of the most dangerous thing in the wizarding world. It could kill you instantly when it explodes right in front of you. 'Get away out of here, Pansy!' yelled Draco. 'What about you?' she asked. 'I'll try to find away how to stop this mess! Father taught me something about Bobotuber Pus. Only problem is, I can't remember what it is. Now go!' 'I'm not leaving without you right beside me!' said Pansy. 'Hurry up!' The box was already vibrating. 'NO!' Pansy refused. 'Pansy, go! Quick, it'll explode any moment!' said Draco. 'I'm telling you, I could never leave without-,' The box vibrated and, "BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" Everything went dark. Hours passed. 'Professor, is he alright?' asked a sobbing voice. 'It was my fault! I shouldn't have-,' 'Calm down! He has been officially dead for three hours, but he still might make it,' answered the voice. 'He saved everyone, but-,' the voice cried. 'The boy's parents are here-,' 'Where is he?' said a voice. 'Oh no! Lucius.' Draco had his eyes closed, but tried to open it. He wanted to sit down, but can't because his body aches. Now he could see clearly. He was in the hospital wing with his Mother and Father and Pansy, with the teachers at Hogwarts. 'Draco!' shrieked Pansy. Her eyes were blood-shot and still had tears. She hugged him and Draco felt a bit better. 'Draco, you alright?' asked his father as Pansy let go of him. He nodded and saw his mother, Narcissa comforting Pansy. His mother hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks. 'I'm glad you're okay, Little Dragon.' Pansy hugged him again and Draco tried to speak. 'Wh-what h-happened?' he said trying not to lose his voice. 'Mr Malfoy,' Dumbledore spoke, 'you were officially dead for three hours- ,' Narcissa gasped-, 'but you did manage to survive. You had helped everyone from that Exploding Undiluted Bobotuber Pus, but you had yourself injured. No one else has survived it, but you.' 'I-I th-thought that-,' Pansy didn't continue what she was supposed to say. 'I must tell you that you need to stay here for a couple of weeks or a month to recover, Mr Malfoy,' said Dumbledore. 'Sir, he's going to be okay, isn't he?' asked Pansy. 'Yes, Ms Parkinson, he'll be fine. Just calm down.' Dumbledore patted Pansy gently on her back. Pansy sat on the chair beside Draco's bed and held Draco's hand. Madam Promfey went in with a tray of hot soup and bread. 'Eat this before it gets cold.' Pansy got the tray and placed it on the table. 'Thank you, Poppy,' said Dumbledore. 'Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please come with me in my office.' 'We'll be back later, son,' said Lucius and Narcissa nodded. Narcissa told Pansy, 'Please help him eat, Pansy.' Pansy nodded. The teachers left and Draco's parent followed Dumbledore. Madam Promfey left also, which leaves Draco and Pansy alone. 'Are you okay?' asked Pansy getting the bowl of hot soup and bread. 'Yeah,' he answered with a weak voice. 'You?' 'You saved us all.' 'That was the most bizarre event that happened.' said Draco. 'Well, now you must recover and you must eat,' said Pansy giving Draco a spoonful of soup. 'Hey, not bad,' he said after trying it. He ate more until he was full. Pansy gave him a glass of water and helped him drink it all up. 'Now do you feel better?' asked Pansy. 'I would be,' he said, 'if you could give me a kiss.' Pansy leaned at Draco and kissed him and the door opened! It was Lucius and Narcissa. 'Is there something here that we missed?' asked Lucius and Narcissa in unison. 'Father, Mother, I'd like you to inform that Pansy's now my girlfriend,' said Draco. His parents smiled at Pansy. 'You take care of Draco, alright?' said Lucius. Pansy nodded. 'And stay with him.' added Narcissa. 'Okay,' said Pansy. 'We need to go now, Draco,' said his parents. Narcissa kissed him on the cheeks and Lucius patted him on his back. Draco's parents left. He had his pajamas and said "goodnight" to Pansy and slept. Next morning. Draco opened his eyes and saw Pansy her head lying on the side of his bed. She was holding his hand. Draco figured out that Pansy stayed with him in the hospital wing. He tried to sit down, but still his body's throbbing. The movement of his hand woke Pansy up, which he didn't want to happen, because Pansy was exhausted. She sat down and said, 'How're you feeling?' 'I'm okay, but you're not,' he said. 'No, I'm alright,' said Pansy. 'You're not,' still insisted Draco, 'You're beat and you need your rest.' Pansy smiled. Madam Promfey went in carrying a tray with breakfast for Draco. 'Professor Dumbledore told me that you must eat in the Great Hall,' said Madam Promfey. 'But Draco-,' 'Ah- give your arguments to the Headmaster, not the school nurse,' she reminded. Pansy turned to Draco, 'I'll get back later, I promise.' She left and hurried in the Hall. As she entered, people suddenly looked at her and as she sat in her table, questions babbled up. 'What happened to Draco?' asked Millicent. 'He was officially dead for three hours-,' the other girls gasped and cried-, 'but he recovered.' 'We thought that he was- you know,' said Crabbe. 'Me either,' admitted Pansy. 'How's he doing now?' asked Goyle. 'Much better,' answered Pansy. 'How come you were allowed in?' asked Blaise. The others went silent. In fact, the whole hall went silent when Blaise asked the question. 'I can't answer that question.' said Pansy. Everybody proceeded eating. As everyone knew that Pansy was the last one to have breakfast, but she was the first one to stand up. 'Where're you going?' asked Millicent. 'I promised Draco that I'd return!' Pansy called back. 'I'll see you later!' Pansy went out of the hall. Everybody looked at her and blabbed wildly about Pansy and Draco. 'So. that's what it's like when you're inlove.' said Millicent. Pansy returned and saw Draco drinking a potion. 'What's that for?' she asked quickly. 'My body aches when I try to move it so Madam Promfey gave me this.' he said showing the bottle. 'How're you feeling now, Little Dragon?' asked Pansy sweetly. Draco stared at her, 'How did you get to know "Little Dragon"?' 'C'mon, everyone knows that "Draco" means "Dragon," right?' she said. 'Besides, it's what your mother calls you.' Draco smiled. 'I'm fine now, Purple Flower.' Pansy looked at him, 'Honestly, "Purple Flower?" The both of them laughed.  
  
Part Eight  
  
It was already October when Draco recovered from the injury and now he had his normal schedule again. On Monday morning.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh well, Draco's alright now... He can be back to classes already. By the way Halloween is too soon. Wonder what will happen this year? See you!  
  
Pansy  
  
After writing in her diary, she hurried up carrying her bag in the hospital wing to see Draco. She saw him standing up on his school robes. 'Hey, Draco,' she said. 'At last. I'm free,' he said 'Free?' 'Free from the hospital wing,' he said, 'I don't wanna stay here anymore.' Pansy smiled. 'Let's now go in the Great Hall for breakfast.' The both of them entered the Hall and everyone looked at Draco and Pansy. As they sat down, millions of questions approached them. 'How're you feeling Draco' or 'Are you okay?' or for some reason, 'What did you eat in the hospital wing when you were sick?' Dumbledore stood up, 'An honor to have you back, Mr Malfoy.' 'Thank you, sir,' he said. 'By the way, a few days before Halloween.and there'll be a party, not a ball,' said Dumbledore. 'Everyone has to be in a costume of anyone except witches or wizards, because you already are. You also need masks so no one'll know you and it's up to everyone on who'll they invite when the party is in! Enjoy!' 'Since when did Dumbledore plan for us to wear masks?' asked Pansy. 'Now,' answered Draco. She smiled. 'How come he wanted us to wear masks?' asked Blaise. Dumbledore heard Blaise and answered, 'If you are able to find your friend with his or her mask, you shall win fifty points for your House.' 'It's a somewhat game?' asked Millicent. 'Right, but what if we get to find the wrong one?' asked Goyle. 'It seems like Slytherin House is too excited having Halloween with the masks.' said Dumbledore. The Slytherins rolled their eyes. 'If you get to find the wrong one.' Dumbledore explained. Everyone was excited, too excited! Draco and his friends already got their masks and costumes. And Halloween came at last. Draco was dressed like a prince, because there were no costumes left in Hogsmeade, just that and he was wearing a mask that would hide his face. He was wondering what Pansy was when he entered the hall. Just then, a girl captured his eyes. She was dressed like a fairy and had a white mask. Her dress wasn't short or long that was also white. It fitted her perfectly that it showed her slender body. 'This might not be Pansy, but. she's so pretty,' thought Draco. He followed the girl and saw her sit on the chair. He went closer until he reached her. The girl looked at him. 'Uh- would you like to dance?' asked Draco. 'I'd be so much pleased.' said the girl. Draco placed his hands n the girl's waist and clutched her other hand as she put her hand on his shoulder. They danced, not knowing that they were the center of attraction. 'Great, what now if Pansy knows that I didn't get to find her,' he said, but silently. 'Pardon me?' asked the girl. 'Oh nothing,' said Draco. They kept on dancing all night until Dumbledore appeared. 'Happy Halloween!' he said. 'Now we had so much fun and now we must take off our masks. Please go on a particular place and there, you'll take your masks off.' Draco invited the girl to go in the garden where stood a beautiful garden dome. It was filled with flowers wrapped around it. 'Er- will you let me know who you are?' asked the girl. 'Alright, but don't look yet until I don't ask you to,' said Draco. The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Draco took off his mask. 'Now I'll have to close my eyes so you can take off yours, but you need to get your eyes closed,' said Draco. 'Okay,' she answered. Draco felt the girl take off her mask. 'At the count of three, we'll open our eyes,' said Draco. 'One. Two. Three!' Draco opened his eyes, just the same as the girl did and saw- 'Pansy!' 'Draco!' It was Pansy! Draco kissed her. 'Good job finding me.' 'I didn't find you!' said Pansy. 'I really thought that it wasn't you. I mean-,' 'I changed my speech, you know,' said Pansy. Pansy kissed him passionately. They went back to the Great Hall finding everyone else in. 'Ah- seems like, Mr Malfoy and Ms Parkinson found each other!' said Dumbledore. 'Very good! You were the only ones! Fifty points to Slytherin House!' 'But Professor,' interrupted a Hufflepuff student, 'how do we know that they like each other?' Dumbledore smiled. 'Ah- I'm afraid I cannot answer that question,' he said. The party still continued. Meanwhile. 'Who did you find, Goyle?' asked Draco. 'Hmph, Ginny Weasley,' he hissed. Draco laughed derisively. 'And you?' he asked Crabbe. 'Chang,' he answered. Draco raised his eyebrow. 'A Ravenclaw student.' 'How 'bout you, Millicent?' asked Pansy. Millicent rolled her eyes, 'Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff.' The five of them sat on the chairs and had Butterbeer. Now, it was time for bed. In the Slytherin Common Room. Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle were still talking. Draco and Pansy on the carpet, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle on the couch. 'How did you find Pansy, Draco?' asked Goyle. Draco shrugged, 'No idea. I just saw a girl dressed in a white fairy suit who looked beautiful and I asked her to dance.' Pansy smiled as Draco looked at her. 'Go ahead.' said Millicent. 'Just don't mind us here!' Pansy and Draco looked at their friends. 'Sorry.' 'It's okay,' said Crabbe. 'You know what?' said Draco. 'I couldn't have imagined my life in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.' 'What do you mean?' asked Pansy. 'Well, if I was in Gryffindor, I never would have met you guys and I wouldn't be here right now.' His friends smiled at him. 'Hey, it's already half-past one. I'd better go to sleep.' 'Alright,' said Pansy giving Draco a peck on his cheeks. As she went up her dormitory, she got hold of her diary and wrote a new entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, if you just know what is happening everyday in my life... Anyways, we had a Halloween costume party and we need to wear masks. We needed to find our supposed to be partner wearing a mask and if we find them, 50 points to his or her House. You see, there was a boy in a prince costume who invited me to dance. When it was time to take off our masks, the both of us went in a beautifully decorated garden dome. Guess what? It was Draco! I really could not believe it at first. I mean, I never knew that it was him. It was totally surprising! Well, that is all, I think!  
  
Pansy Parkinson Part Nine  
  
It was a snowy Christmas morning at Hogwarts and someone was waking Pansy in the Girls' Dormitory in the break of dawn. She rubbed her eyes and sat down, not yet seeing clearly. Pansy rubbed her eyes again trying to see who waked her up. Then, she saw- 'Draco!' she squealed. 'What are you doing here?' The blonde smiled. 'Happy Christmas.' She smiled too and greeted back, 'Happy Christmas, but everyone might-,' 'They can't,' he answered immediately. 'Gone for the holidays, don't forget.' 'Oh, I forgot. Millicent left too, didn't she?' Draco nodded. 'Hey-,' He handed her a present. A box wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon. And attached to the present was a card saying.  
  
Dearest Pansy,  
  
Happy Christmas! I hope that you'll like my present just as you like me.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
Before she opened her present, she got out a box with green wrapper with a silver bow on top and a card fastened. She handed it to Draco and Draco smiled as her read the card.  
  
To my beloved Draco,  
  
Happy Christmas! I really love you, Draco!  
  
Pansy  
  
Draco opened his gift from Pansy first. In, he saw a smooth, silky cloak with a perfect design, an Invisibility Cloak. 'Pansy, h-how did y-you.?' Pansy grinned, 'Well, it took me a long time finding it, but managed to.' 'Thank you,' he said. 'But you haven't opened my gift yet.' Pansy now opened Draco's present and in was a pendant necklace. On the pendant was a dragon holding a flower. It had crystals around it and on the back was written in curvy letters.  
  
I will always love you  
  
Draco noticed that Pansy had a tear on her eye. 'Don't you like it?' 'I love it, I'm just so happy,' said Pansy. 'Okay, now let's have breakfast,' said Draco. Pansy dressed up while Draco waited for her in the Common Room. In the Great Hall. 'Professor, where are all the Slytherins?' asked Seamus Finnigan who raised his hand from the Gryffindor table. It seems like only Slytherin doesn't have students on the Table. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was complete, but Slytherin? 'Ah, Professor Snape, will you kindly check the ones who left in Slytherin?' asked Dumbledore turning to Snape. Snape flicked his wand and out came a scroll with names. 'Only Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson stayed, sir,' he said. 'Hmm. How about the Prefects, Head Boys and Girls?' asked Dumbledore. 'Left too,' said Snape. 'Didn't you tell your House about the Yule ball?' asked Dumbledore. 'Told it to Higgs, but he probably forgot to tell it,' said Snape. 'I would've expected better of Higgs,' said Dumbledore. 'Only a couple will go to the ball in Slytherin House.' Just then, the doors opened. It was Draco and Pansy. The look on their faces just told them that they were the only Slytherins as they saw their house table empty. 'Where's everyone?' muttered Pansy. 'All Slytherins are gone, except. us,' said Draco. They sat on their long House Table. The Slytherins looked foolish using the large table when they only have them for the both. 'Yes, about the table,' said Dumbledore. 'Are the Gryffindors willing to share their table to Mr Malfoy and Ms Parkinson?' The Gryffindor boys could say "yes," because they wanted Pansy. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the Slytherin Table disappeared. Draco and Pansy sat to the fifth year's place where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Pansy sat beside Harry while Draco sat beside Pansy, which makes him beside Hermione. 'Hey,' Harry greeted. Pansy nodded. She couldn't say anything with Draco on her side. 'So. whom are you going with at the ball?' asked Harry. Pansy couldn't help it. 'Nobody yet has invited me, because no one from Slytherin knew about the Yule Ball.' 'I invited Parvati-,' 'Who?' Harry pointed out Parvati who was glaring at Pansy. 'Oh.' Harry noticed the necklace on Pansy's neck. 'What's that?' asked Harry again. Pansy looked at Draco who looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. 'A gift from Draco,' answered Pansy. 'I see,' said Harry nodding. Dumbledore now said finally, 'Well, for the other Slytherins, tonight, a Yule Ball will be held and you must go out with someone from your House.' Pansy looked at Draco who beamed at her. 'And since there are only the two of you. you will go out with each other.'  
  
Part Ten  
  
After breakfast, Dumbledore announced that every couple must wear robes according to their House colors. Pansy went in the Girls' Dormitory and searched for a dress. Well, she found one! It was colored green, of course! 'Well, that suits it!' said Pansy, but then- 'What about the color Silver?' She thought about things that were colored silver. 'Of course! Jewelry!' Meanwhile in the Boys' Dormitory. 'Good thing I brought this dress robe!' said Draco. He was clutching a dark green colored dress robe. And for the silver, Draco thought. 'I'll just wear something silver.' Draco met Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room reading a book. 'What're you reading?' he asked. Pansy jumped. 'I didn't know that you were there!' She instantly hid the book. Draco smiled. 'So, what book is it?' 'Well, erm- it's not that important.' said Pansy. 'If it's not that important, can you show it to me?' said Draco. Pansy couldn't think of anything to say. 'I- well.' 'What?' said Draco. Pansy showed him the book. The title was, "One thousand and fifty signs if a Gryffindor likes a Slytherin." Draco laughed derisively. 'What for?' 'Well. I told you, if Harry really likes me. this must help.' said Pansy. 'Why bother?' said Draco. 'He told me that he liked me, but remember when we had that conversation in Hogsmeade? Before I met you in the central fountain, I saw Potter and Granger together, kissing.' Draco's face flickered and Pansy didn't know the reason. Draco didn't care about Gryffindors; at least that's what she knows. 'Potter and-,' Draco paused, '-Granger?' 'Yes,' answered Pansy. 'They got away from Weasley, at that time.' Pansy was totally confused. Was Draco hiding anything from her, she thought. 'Um- where did you get that book?' asked Draco suddenly. 'Why?' said Pansy. 'Do you need it, too?' Draco shrugged, 'No.' 'The library, there were five stocks, but I got one and there's only four-,' Draco dashed out of the Common Room immediately. He headed to the library where he saw, Hermione Granger. Draco ignored her or at least, tried to ignore her. Hermione saw Draco looking at her. She smiled sweetly, Draco looked dull. He went on to find the book Pansy was reading. There it was, "One thousand and fifty signs if a Gryffindor likes A Slytherin." Draco got that book out and went on the nearest table. He opened the book and read.  
  
It all starts when he/she smiles at you. He/She does nice things for you.  
  
And so on. It was already in the evening when Draco returned in the Common Room after reading the book. As he entered. 'Draco, at last!' said a voice. It was Pansy. She was already dressed. And she was extremely stunning. 'What on earth?' said Pansy. 'You're still not ready?' 'Sorry, I was in the lib- I mean, in Professor Snape's office. He called me just when I went out here awhile ago,' lied Draco. 'We're going to be late for the Yule Ball! Only ten minutes left!' said Pansy. Draco kissed her on her cheeks. 'Wait for me.' He rushed in the Boys' Dormitory. After about seven minutes, Draco went downstairs dressed on dark green robes, and a silvery tie on his neck. 'So, how do I look?' he asked Pansy. 'Perfect!' They went in the Hall finding the house tables gone. Instead, tables fore two persons were there. The Slytherins sat on the table where it is nearest on the dance floor. It was also where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Harry had Parvati wearing a pink dress. Ron had Hermione with a bluish dress. Pansy was still different from those other girls, because she was the prettiest. She was a Hogwarts History, for your information! They had dinner first and Professor Dumbledore announced that they were allowed to invite people from other Houses to dance. First, Draco and Pansy danced. Then, Harry asked Pansy. 'Well, I- uh-,' Pansy looked at Draco whose face had no reaction, '- alright.' Harry led Pansy on the dance floor. He put his hand around Pansy's waist and the other, clutching the girl's hand. Pansy placed her hand on Harry's shoulders and they began dancing. They talked and suddenly- Pansy saw Draco dancing with- with. Hermione! Pansy stopped dead staring at the two who was enjoying. 'Pansy?' said Harry. Pansy got back to herself. 'Sorry.' She sat down on her seat as the dance ended, Harry beside her. They were talking about stuff. Draco was now sitting with Hermione. Meanwhile, Ron was with Parvati. Ron was glaring at Draco while Parvati glared at Pansy, her arms and legs crossed. Draco looked at Harry and Pansy who was deeply talking, but couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and emerged at Pansy. He just stood there in front of them. 'Pansy, I want to talk with you,' said Draco. 'Excuse us, Harry,' said Pansy politely smiling at him. Draco rolled his eyes. As they got away from Harry. 'Starting to like him, haven't you?' sneered Draco. 'Goes the same way like you and Granger?' mocked Pansy. 'Draco, tell me. You've been meeting her all over the school in secret, haven't you?' Draco went paler as usual. Pansy started to have tears and spat out at him. 'DRACO, I HATE YOU!' She stormed out of the Great Hall, people were staring at Draco for his next move.  
  
Part Eleven  
  
Draco just stood there for the next few minutes. Hermione walked towards him. 'I think, you should apologize to Pansy.' said Hermione. 'And I'm sorry for taking over.' Draco looked at her and went in the Common Room. 'Basilisk,' he said. The stone wall turned to a door and he went in. He saw Pansy sitting on the floor near the fireplace, having silent cries. He went closer to her, afraid that she might shout again at him. When he was beside her, Draco was surprised. Pansy didn't even make a single move. 'Er- Can I join you?' asked Draco. No answer from Pansy. Draco just sat down. Pansy was weeping quietly facing the other way from Draco. There was a complete stillness. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He sighed and spoke, 'Listen, Pansy. I didn't mean to. I was just a bit jealous, you talking to Potter.' Pansy still ignored him. This is the very hardest event that happened in my life, Draco thought. 'I'm really sorry,' said Draco. 'Even if you ignore me.' Pansy stood up and went in the Girls' Dormitory, without even taking a look at him. Draco was left alone thinking about things. Pansy was upstairs still wearing her dress. She sat down on her bed and was thinking deeply about ignoring Draco. She sighed. Tears suddenly fell down on her rosy cheeks. Suddenly, Pansy felt someone hold her hand. Out on thin air, she tried to feel where the figure was. Then she grabbed something and pulled it and guess what? It was Draco in his Invisibility Cloak! He was watching her all along and then came on Draco's face was a smile. 'Pansy, I'm sorry.' And to Draco's relief, she talked to him at last. 'I am sorry too for ignoring you.' Draco was silent and so was Pansy. 'Um- so you're really meeting. Hermione all over the school in secret?' started Pansy. For the first time, Draco heard Pansy say, "Hermione," she usually calls her, "Granger." Draco nodded innocently. 'But I didn't-,' 'It's okay.' said Pansy. 'What?' said Draco. He couldn't believe Pansy. She shouldn't say "okay," at least, she should go berserk or whatever. 'It's okay,' Pansy repeated. 'I mean, you like her, don't you?' Draco didn't know what to answer. He liked Pansy and Hermione, both of them, neutral. This is getting complicated, thought Draco. Pansy nodded. 'There's no way that you couldn't fall inlove with Granger. And. Draco, I love Harry too.' Draco was hushed. She loved Harry? More than him? He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Draco stood up and got away from Pansy as fast as he could. Pansy sat on her bed, without any reaction. Pansy sighed. She took out her diary and wrote another entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Draco and I are already split up. Just right this time, I told him that I loved Harry and he loved Granger. It was very hard, but I fought not to cry. Well, I guess we should go on our separate ways from now on. But... I will miss him a lot. More than ever.  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Tears fell down on the pages of her diary, making the droplets of tears ruin her entries. Pansy clutched her quill tightly and started to cry. Meanwhile in the Boys' Dormitory, Draco lay on his bed. He told himself a few times, "I wouldn't cry." But Draco just can't stop it. Like Pansy, it started out as tears and then broke into a weep. He was banging his fist on his pillow. Draco felt that everything was a dream and when he wakes up, he has Pansy on his side. He couldn't almost live with that girl, he will die without her. but everything already happened. Draco couldn't do anything. On the other hand, Pansy had the same feelings; she doesn't know how she'll end up without Draco. She sobbed on her bed, couldn't take what just happened between them. Pansy couldn't take it, she stood up and went in the Boys' Dormitory, and clutching the necklace Draco gave. She knocked on the door. Draco heard the knock and pretended that he was sleeping. He felt that the door opened and he knew that it was Pansy. Pansy took off the necklace and sat down on Draco's bed. She stared at him for a long time and she was holding his hand. Tears fell down on his hand. Draco knew that she was crying. But why? Pansy leant down at Draco and kissed him. Draco was dumbfounded, he was frozen with amazement plus, he enjoyed it. But it seems like a farewell kiss. No, Draco thought, I'd never want to end this relationship. Pansy whispered at him for the very last moment, 'I love you.' She put her necklace on his hand and walked away quietly. As soon as Pansy got away, Draco sat up and looked at the necklace. He'd never believe Pansy, splitting up with him was her ridiculous idea. She was kidding, Draco thought. Draco stood up immediately, holding Pansy's necklace. He hurried in the Girls' Dormitory, finding Pansy sitting on her bed, eyes puffed-up from crying. 'What are you doing here?' she gasped as she saw the blonde enter the room. 'What were you doing in the Boys' Dormitory?' he grinned, but Pansy didn't. She was quiet. 'I.' Draco walked towards Pansy and sat beside her. 'I still love you, Pansy.' Now, Draco gave her the kiss. But Pansy blocked herself out from it. 'Draco, don't.' The blonde was perplexed. Pansy had kissed her just a few minutes ago, didn't she? She was crying again. 'Draco, let's end everything.' 'Only if you'd give me one more day,' said Draco. Pansy looked at him. She didn't have any choice, besides she wanted it. The very last day with Draco, she thought. 'Well. okay.' Draco smiled and so did Pansy. The very first smile Draco had seen from Pansy tonight. 'Does that mean, I can kiss you?' asked Draco curiously. Pansy played a smile on her mouth, 'Maybe. or maybe not!' Draco leaned at her and kissed her, which Pansy didn't block. 


End file.
